The trouble with love
by ggirl72
Summary: a song fic about gc, sort of


**OKAY so i don't the csi stuff or own the song "The Trouble with love" by kelly clarkson and I don't exactly know if it really fits here but i love it **

"Can I ask you something" Gil whispered as he laid on his couch with Catherine in his arms

"What?" she whsipered not looking up

"Why won't you give us a chance?"

"What do you mean Gil?"

" I mean loving someone" he paused and slowy helped her sit up " I mean, I know you were hurt but, I am not Chris and I am certinly not Eddie, I would never hurt you"

_**Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time**_

Catherine glanced at him " It was hard" she whispered " Falling in love was easy but the part where you tell yourself that you deserve to be happy, and then actually beliving it, it's hard to do when you don't think you deserve it, that's all"

Gil shook his head " Eddie didn't know what he had until he lost it, the same thing with Chris, you did nothing wrong"

"I know" she whispered " I keep telling my self that but I have had some bad experience with love and it's many splendors"

**_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all_  
**

"I would never hurt you and if I have to tell you that ever day, then I will, but you have to give us a chance"

Catherine jumped up from the couch " You're my bestfriend, it would never work and in the end, if you don't hurt me then I will do my best to screw it up" she sighed " fac it Gil, I was not meant to be with someone, Love just messes people up and ruins their lives, you know it's true and so do I and like I said I have the experienc to back it up"

**  
_Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name_**

"It's not all bad, you just to be with the right person, someone who is going to respect you and love you and be there for you no matter what"

"Gil enough" Catherine snapped " I can't do it, I don't want to do love thing anymore"

_**(The trouble with) The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is**_

Gil got up and walked toward Catherine "don't fight it" he whispered and pulled her into him

_**  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all  
**_

Catherine pulled away " Gil please"

Gil reached for her again and gripped her arm " Catherine" he whispered and raised his eyebrow " just stop for a second" he whispered and kissed her

After a few seconds Gil pulled away

Catherine closed her eyes and stood still not saying anything while she tried to figure it out.

_**Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again  
The sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two  
**_

After a few seconds she opened her eyes "I'm sorry Gil" she whsipered and wiped a stray tear " I'm sorry but I can't take it and my heart can't take it, I can't do it anymore"

"I don't get it Cath I don't understand"

Catherine shook her head " You're not supposed to understand Gil, that's the trouble with love"

_**The trouble with love, yeah  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
**_

Catherine grabbed her coat and walked toward the front door leaving Gil standing in his living room

**_  
(The trouble with love is)  
It's in your heart  
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)  
You won't get no control  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
See, you got no say at all  
_**


End file.
